Dishonoured
by Savon et Chocolat
Summary: Six years ago, Sasuke was defeated by a mysterious knight. At age eighteen, he resolves to find him. Along the way, he meets a girl and now he must choose between love and revenge. A story of knights and crossdressing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Six years ago, Sasuke was defeated by a mysterious knight. At age eighteen, he resolves to find him. Along the way, he meets a girl and now he must choose between love and revenge.

* * *

**Dishonoured**

* * *

A young man silently disappeared into a forest, and an hour later, he reappeared at the edge of an ancient kingdom. Farther into the heart of the kingdom, the Corage Square could be sighted. A rush of both excitement and anxiety shook the young man's heart.

The sun was low, and the skies were of deep red. Feeling the chilly drop in temperature, the young man tightened his black cloak. He then swiftly walked closer, until he found himself inside the cities surrounding and making up the kingdom. As the sky soon darkened to a midnight black, the street lights lit up one by one, until one warm, yellow glow unified the whole kingdom.

The young man walked closely by the walls, in the shadows. Though he was not an outlaw, he preferred to keep hidden when possible. Sometimes, a few yellow streaks of light would show him posters on the walls. The posters read something like "The Knights' Tournament at Corage Square starts next week! Sign up now."

_The Knights' Tournament_… that's what this young man was here for; he travelled long and hard for two weeks for the chance to participate in knightly combats.

'_I will finally be able to duel with the Flower Knight again!'_ An orange-yellow light danced in his black eyes, '_It's been six years now.'_

His mind slowly drifted to an indelible memory six years ago, when he was twelve.

* * *

_Six years ago_

"Father, I would also like to participate in the Knights' Tournament!" A small boy pleaded with anticipation.

"No Sasuke, you're too young," a man with a sharp face denied in a low, commanding voice.

"But father –" young Sasuke started again, but his older brother cut him off.

"Father, I was ten when I first entered the Knights' Tournament. I'm sure Sasuke would be most suitable to enter at his current age." A handsome young man playfully ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Itachi," Sasuke's father appeared grim, and he muttered warningly.

"What, father?" Itachi questioned him challengingly with an amused smile, "Don't tell me you're too scared to _sacrifice _precious Sasuke for this blood-thirsty combat…" His voice lowered dangerously, "…when you have already used _me._"

The older man's expression hardened while his eyes flittered away from the menacing glare. Young Sasuke felt this unspoken tension, but he broke into a smile when he was told, "Alright Sasuke, you can participate."

Ten days later, Sasuke found himself on a horse, standing awkwardly in the centre of the grand Loven Square. The child felt thousands of stares focused solely on him. There was also mocking laughter, but it did nothing to embarrass him, for the only sound he heard was the loud thumping of his heart.

Somewhere in the crowd, a worried father confessed most sincerely, "Itachi, I fear for Sasuke's life."

An ever-so-cool voice reassured him, "Don't worry father. I've prepared a perfect match for Sasuke."

Suddenly, the West Gate swung open, and a booming voice announced, "Here we have the Flower Knight against… Uchiha Sasuke!" Upon hearing the name of the great clan "Uchiha", a wave of loud cheers erupted from the crowd.

Tentatively, young Sasuke peered out to inspect his opponent. The Flower Knight already had his helmet on, and his white armour matched his dashing stallion. There were no signs of flowers to be seen.

Clumsily, Sasuke also put his helmet on – a black one – and the two knights stood in the centre like chess pieces. Sasuke's hands gripped on his reins and tried to reassure himself that he would be okay. The Flower Knight was as scrawny as he was, and in fact, his opponent could even be a _girl_.

'_But that goes the same for me,'_ Young Sasuke thought, and before he could worry further, the Flower Knight dashed forward towards him. A wooden pole swung at him.

Caught by surprise, Sasuke turned his horse to the right and ducked.

'_It's only a wooden pole… Don't worry,'_ Sasuke repeated in his mind as his right hand tightened on a real, metal sword.

Perhaps wood against metal was unfair, but at the moment, Sasuke couldn't _think;_ he could only panic.

The Flower Knight proved to be very agile and in perfect control of his horse. Before Sasuke could find time to unsheathe his sword, the wooden pole struck at him by the side. Sasuke's horse screamed frantically and Sasuke could only hang on helplessly. Then, his small, tremulous hand gently patted the horse soothingly, and soon, Sasuke was steady on his horse again.

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke finally swung out his sword, then charged forward without hesitation. The Flower Knight easily missed his random thrusts, but upon his stallion feeling a harmless – yet frightening enough – cold, metallic touch of Sasuke's sword, the Flower Knight lost his balance for the fracture of seconds.

Sasuke wasted no time to use this chance as he swung his blade across the back of the Flower Knight. A thin line of blood seeped through his white armour. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction, until the Flower Knight – in instantaneous retaliation – struck his wooden pole fast and hard on Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha child stumbled and fell to the ground most dishonourably. The crowd laughed mockingly, and Sasuke felt tears sting his eyes while his cheeks reddened in humiliation.

Somewhere in the crowd, a father sighed with relief, even though his son had just tasted his first defeat.

"Satisfied, father?" The young man beside him questioned, though the answer was obvious.

"Yes. Thank you, Itachi," there was a smile to his eyes, as the older man thanked him over and over again, "Thank you."

What these two wise men knew was that if Sasuke had won this match, he would have had to face harder, older opponents. There was no doubt then, that this precious child would be inflicted with hurt and scars, and in the worst scenario, death if the opponent was merciless.

"So, who's the Flower Knight, anyway?" Once fully relieved and calmed, the father spoke up once more.

"I won't disclose her name, but Sasuke's opponent is a girl, same age as him." Itachi responded with a smile, and his father mouthed an "Oh?" The two men were clearly very much amused by this idea.

"It'll have to be a secret to Sasuke, then," the older man chuckled, knowing how damaging it would be to Sasuke's pride if he found out.

Four months later, the Uchiha clan was annihilated. Gone. Save for young Sasuke and his older brother, though only a few knew the latter.

Adults around Sasuke were not pitiful nor were they empathetic. Some openly blamed Sasuke that, after tainting the Uchiha name at the Knights' Tournament, all the Uchihas had committed suicide. Others accused him of letting the world know of the "extent of the Uchiha powers", which resulted in a group of thugs easily wiping out that "prideful, arrogant clan". All these rumours were simply ridiculous and lacking basis, but they all had one thing in common:

Uchiha Sasuke was blamed for the tragic event.

Weighed down by these horrible accusations, the inexperienced young Uchiha had only the Flower Knight to blame.

And blame, he did.

Every day and night, Uchiha Sasuke swore to become stronger and avenge on his clan's deaths by defeating the Flower Knight, and ultimately bringing him the death he deserved.

* * *

_Present_

When a tiny speckle of the bright moon reached its zenith, Sasuke found himself stopped before an inn. The inn was a medium-sized, three-storey house, and warmth emanated from it. The young man – now eighteen and no longer the bright, foolish boy – swung open the door and silently slipped in.

"Welcome!" A warm, bubbly voice ushered him inside. "Will you be staying for the night?"

This girl had long, flowing hair, and so ridiculously _pink_ that Sasuke hesitated rudely before he answered, "I'll be staying for ten nights, actually."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught the pink-haired girl's smile broaden at the prospect of a ten-day stay's worth of money.

"Follow me!" She lightly paced towards the stairs and in an instance, she was gone. Sasuke frowned. Surely, she was just a girl, yet her speed was unusually light and quick. Suddenly, her face poked out from upstairs and she urged him, "Come on!"

The pink-haired girl led him to his room, and before taking leave, she smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Sakura, by the way."

"Sasuke." The young man answered in return and when the door closed and he set down his belongings, he walked over to the window.

"Sakura." He whispered, and smirked bitterly at the irony. _'Her name's a flower. Must be fate, then. The stars are guiding me to my opponent.'_

* * *

Notes: I hope this is interesting! I am so inspired by the idea of "knights"... Read & Review please!


End file.
